


Anonymous (but not)

by dabizawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, First Time, Glory Hole, M/M, Top Umino Iruka, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabizawa/pseuds/dabizawa
Summary: No one knew him here. Kakashi Hatake did not exist in this space. His face didn’t matter. His thoughts didn’t matter. His reputation didn’t matter. He didn’t have to wear a mask, he didn’t care. No one could see him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	Anonymous (but not)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall like this... i literally wrote this in less than 12 hours lmao.. no beta because we die like men

He was particularly desperate these days.

He shouldn’t have been. He really could have found someone and gotten laid, but he wasn’t interested in a one night stand that grew from a seedy bar on the edge of town. He had another idea. One that he hadn’t ever indulged in, but was more than willing to try.

The place made him nervous. But, he didn’t let that show outwardly. He kept a cool, calm exterior. He made sure to pay the front desk extra to keep his appearance at the shop private. He didn’t want anyone to know of his extracurricular activities. Kakashi already had a slight reputation as someone who slept around, he didn’t need this making it worse.

He picked a stall, and sat down in one of the chairs. A television screen flickered behind him, playing some porno video that he was paying half attention to. The sound was low, and he didn’t feel like turning it up full volume. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself. 

The walls were dotted with a few holes to the other rooms adjoining the stall he sat in. The perfect circles were framed with duct tape, and the white walls were covered in faded permanent marker. Almost as if someone wrote profanity on them, and they couldn’t wash it off.

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair. Though, his train of thought was cut off by the sound of someone entering the room to his right. He felt his excitement rush through his brain, and his cock responded in kind. The sound of pants being undone, and fabric hitting the floor. And then, the cock being pushed through the hole in the wall directly in front of him.

There was something primal about it all. 

He shifted forward, and crouched in front of it. He grasped the cock gently in his hand, and began stroking, slowly. His thumb rubbed across the tip, and pressed neatly against the slit on the head.

He reached up with his other hand, and slipped his mask down his face.

No one knew him here. Kakashi Hatake did not exist in this space. His face didn’t matter. His thoughts didn’t matter. His reputation didn’t matter. He didn’t have to wear a mask, he didn’t care. No one could see him. 

He wasn’t important. Not here. The only thing he was good for was to please. 

He ran his tongue, flat, against the underside of the cock. He hummed low in his throat, and wrapped his lips around its head. It was hot, heavy, girthy on his tongue. The person in the next room gasped softly.

He felt his own cock twitch in his pants, and he reached down, grasping it through the fabric. He moaned around the dick in his mouth, and took more as he began to bob his head. He wanted hands in his hair, pulling him in, gagging him on the thick cock that was steadily pushing into his throat.

He settled with pushing his face forward, and taking as much as he could. He had to fight back his gag reflex, which barely helped. He must have done something right by swallowing, because the cock surged forward slightly and the person, a man by the sound of the voice, groaned.

“Kakashi.”

Kakashi’s eyes flew open and he nearly choked on the dick in his mouth.

Did he know it was him?

He must have stalled a little too much, because the voice came again.

“Please don’t stop,” the voice said, almost sheepish about his outburst. He didn’t know. But… That voice was familiar… He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He hummed softly, before taking the cock back into his mouth. He needed to hear him again.

Kakashi swirled his tongue across the head , and then sucked generously. Hips bucked on the other side of the wall, and he was happy to accept whatever the man was giving him. He moaned softly around the cock, and stroked his own through his pants.

“Yes, that’s it,” the voice came again. And it clicked in his head suddenly.

Iruka?

It couldn’t be. But the thought of it actually being him made his cock twitch. The ever kind and patient sensei… being in a place like this?

Using his mouth for his own pleasure?

Kakashi moaned on reflex at the thought. 

He took more into his mouth, eager. He wanted to hear his voice more, and please him. He didn’t even know that it was him. And yet, he was here, moaning his name. The feelings in his chest could only be described as euphoria.

He bobbed his head in earnest, and pushed his face as close as possible against the partition. Iruka thrusted his hips lightly, fucked into Kakashi’s waiting mouth. The jounin thought he was going to explode.

This was exactly what he had been wanting. For the sweet, genuine sensei to brutally fuck his throat without any remorse. And he was getting his wish. His ultimate fantasy was being realized.

Iruka didn’t hold back. Kakashi had to fight his gag reflex as his cock pushed against the back of his throat. He felt the tears prick the corners of his eyes. His cock strained in his pants, and he hastily slipped it out of the waistband and began lazily stroking it in his hand.

He wanted more than just this. He moaned softly at the thought. Iruka could give him so much more. The wall was stopping so much from happening. He pulled back, pulled off of his cock with a nice, wet ‘pop’.

“Iruka, I know that it’s you, and I want you to come into the stall with me,” he said, one hand still stroking his cock almost lovingly. Iruka tensed a little from behind the partition.

“K.. Kakashi?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“Yes, quit asking questions, get over here,” Kakashi all but demanded. 

Iruka pulled back through the wall, and there was a rustling of fabric, then silence. Moments later, the door in front of him opened slowly. Kakashi had leaned back on the bench at the end of the room, pushing the chairs to the side. He couldn’t believe this was happening. It seemed too good to be true.

Iruka’s face seemed very surprised. His cheeks were flushed, and his scar was pale in comparison. His erection showed heavily through the front of his pants, and Kakashi felt himself twitch at the sight. He did this. He caused that.

“I didn’t know it was you,” Iruka admitted, staring. Kakashi smiled. He had intentionally left his mask down for when the chunin stepped into the room. He leaned back a little, let his legs fall open as he looked back at the chunin.

He could almost see the way the man’s breath hitched in his throat. Kakashi chuckled under his breath, as he watched Iruka’s eyes fall on his cock, which was uncovered and bare. Hard and desperate.

It seemed too sweet… Iruka had been moaning his name, not knowing it was him. Lovely. So, he was here with the intent to think about him. Kakashi felt his chest swell.

“I didn’t know it was you, either,” he said. “Get over here.” 

Iruka didn’t hesitate. He quickly walked over to Kakashi, and captured his lips in a heated kiss. He moaned lightly against the chunin’s mouth. This was too perfect. If he’d have known any better, he’d think someone was hitting him with a genjutsu. But, this Iruka was all real.

Iruka’s hand gripped his cock, and he couldn’t help but move his hips. This was too perfect. His hand cupped his dick perfectly, and stroked him in long, slow strokes. Kakashi reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this,” Iruka murmured as he pulled back from his lips. His mouth sought Kakashi’s neck, and he tugged the collar of his shirt down to attack. The jounin moaned at the sensation of Iruka biting down on his skin. It was almost too much.

He squirmed, and shimmied his pants down from his hips, and dropped them on the floor. Iruka was quick to follow. The chunin angled his hips, and wrapped a hand around both of their cocks. It was bliss. Feeling his heated skin against his own was pure bliss. Iruka gave a few quick, little thrusts and Kakashi tossed his head back with a stifled sound.

“Let me hear you,” Iruka purred against his throat. He would no doubt have bruises for days. He tightened his grip on Iruka’s torso.

But it still wasn’t enough.

“There’s lube in my bag,” Kakashi whispered, sliding his fingers through the chunin’s hair. He made quick work of the hair tie he found, slipped it around his wrist and gave the freshly released locks a nice tug. Iruka huffed a soft moan and grinned.

“Always come prepared, huh?” he asked with a smirk as he grabbed the little vial of clear liquid.

“Of course, sensei. How else would you fuck me if I didn’t?” Kakashi grinned.

“You were planning on fingering yourself while you were here, weren’t you?” Iruka asked, voice heated as he coated his fingers in the slick substance. Kakashi nodded, unable to speak. He was overwhelmed with how good Iruka looked.

“Such a slut,” the chunin purred. Kakashi felt his cock twitch deliciously at the word. He reached his hands down, and rubbed a finger teasingly against Kakashi’s entrance. His breath hitched.

He wasn’t expecting Iruka to be into dirty talk, but he was loving it.

“Gods, yes, talk dirty to me,” Kakashi groaned, unable to help himself. Iruka chuckled softly, and the jounin felt like he was on fire. 

“Were you thinking about me? When you took my cock in your throat?” Iruka continued. Kakashi gasped as the first finger pressed its way into him.

“Yes,” he said in a whoosh of breath. “Always you, sensei.” Iruka pushed in quickly, and crooked his finger deliciously. Kakashi arched his back.

The chunin nipped at his earlobe, and lips brushed against the shell of his ear as he spoke in a low, smooth tone.

“Came here to suck cock and think about me, didn’t you?” Iruka murmured. He pulled his finger outwards, and slipped a second in with it, on the thrust back in. Kakashi shifted his hips, and huffed a moan.

“Ah… I just wanted you so bad,” he breathed as he arched. Iruka chuckled lightly in his ear. He thrusted his fingers into him, setting a nice, deep rhythm. It was slow, but his fingers pushed in all the way to the knuckles with every push. Kakashi felt like he was going mad. 

“So, you came here to be a slut for me,” Iruka said, and punctuated with a nice, deep thrust against his prostate. Kakashi moaned aloud.

“Yes. Just for you,” he responded, breathless. He wasn’t ready for another finger, but Iruka pushed in a third regardless. The stretch was maddening and he groaned. It felt too good for words.

“You’re mine, Kakashi,” Iruka growled against his ear. He thrust his fingers in particularly rough, and Kakashi’s hips stuttered as he pushed back. Fingering himself never felt this good. Iruka made it seem easy. 

“Yes, I’m yours,” Kakashi replied. A fourth finger was almost too much, and added too quickly. He whined in the back of his throat with the addition. It hurt, but in the best way possible. He let his thighs spread wider, and bucked his hips back with the sensation.

“No one else can do this to you, can they?” Iruka purred. His free hand stroked Kakashi’s cock slowly. Kakashi shook his head, unable to form words for the moment as he held onto the chunin’s shoulders. If getting fingered felt this good, he couldn’t wait to feel his cock.

“Tell me, Kakashi.. no one else can do this to you, can they?” Iruka urged. He gave a shallow thrust and Kakashi shivered.

“Ha.. no, sir,” he responded. Iruka gave a nice, deep thrust against his prostate and Kakashi moaned loudly.

“Good boy,” Iruka praised as he kissed just below the jounin’s ear. 

The praise was enough to have his heart beating out of his chest. He didn’t think he liked it that much. His face flushed and Iruka smirked.

The fingers left him and he nearly whined in disappointment. Though, as the blunt head of Iruka’s cock brushed against his hole, he felt excitement stir in him. He was so big, he wanted it so badly.

“I.. don’t have a condom,” he said. Kakashi shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m clean, and I’m going to assume you are. Just fuck me,” Kakashi demanded. 

Iruka made quick work of slathering lube on himself.

The first push was slow, agonizingly slow. Kakashi thought he was going to lose his mind before the chunin was seated in him. Even with how Iruka fingered him open, he still felt tight. He loved it. He loved the stretch, how Iruka continued to push his way inside him. It was bliss.

Once he felt Iruka’s hips touch the backs of his thighs, he was in heaven. Kakashi shifted his hips, testing the delicious fullness of having the man’s cock buried so deep in his ass. He didn’t bottom that often anymore, but oh God, he was enjoying this.

He’d bottom every day for the rest of his life if it was Iruka.

He gripped the man’s shoulder in one hand, and bucked his hips. The other hand reached up and shoved his hitai-ate up on his face. He wanted to remember this. He wanted to absorb every expression on Iruka’s face. His hair was down, his cheeks were flushed, his pupils were blown wide with lust. This was what heaven felt like.

The first thrust was almost enough to make him lose himself. But the way Iruka angled his hips upon the second was enough to get him addicted. Pleasure spiked through his lower half and he let out a short, stifled moan. He covered his mouth with one hand.

Iruka didn’t let him stifle himself. He instead grabbed the jounin’s hands and pinned them above his head against the wall behind him. 

“I want to hear you,” he murmured against his ear.

The pace he set was brutal. Kakashi hadn’t been ready for it, but melted into it all the same. He felt like he was on fire. Iruka would pull out, far enough that his head was barely inside, and then slam back in. The gross, wet sounds of their endeavors echoed in the small space, filled the air between them.

It was too much, but not enough. Kakashi knew that Iruka would never be enough for him, because he would always selfishly want more. 

He leaned his head back, and let out a strangled whine as the chunin hit a specific, very sensitive spot within him. He was being fucked within an inch of his life and all he could do was beg, plead, cry for more.

He’d wanted this for so long. He’d yearned for the ever gentle, sweet sensei to just fuck the life out of him. He’d chalked it up to something that would never happen. But, here he was. Iruka adjusted his grip, and pushed the jounin’s hips up a little. The angle change let his cock slip almost impossibly deep. 

Kakashi threw his head back with a moan, not bothering to worry about how his head hit the wall behind him with a loud thud. He was too far gone. Everything he’d ever wanted was happening and it was overwhelming.

“So good, you’re so good, Kashi,” Iruka moaned in his ear. His thrusts got harder, almost painful. He was milking the jounin for everything he was worth. And Kakashi was eating up every second of it. 

Iruka was using him. He was taking him and using him for his own pleasure. It was about enough to make him start drooling. This was his ultimate fantasy. 

He wanted so much more. He wanted to fuck him over and over until the sights and sounds of the chunin in the height of passion was burned into his brain. He wanted to keep him. He wanted to be his. 

“Iruka!” he gasped aloud as the man gripped his cock tightly in his hand. He wasn’t going to last, and by the way that Iruka’s thrusts were stuttering out of rhythm, he knew the chunin wouldn’t either.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Iruka twisted his hand, and Kakashi’s world went white.

His thighs were shaking. He was shaking. He’d squeezed his own hands so tightly that his blunt fingernails had drawn blood from his own palms. Iruka’s face was pressed into the crook of his neck, and the man was panting hard.

Kakashi’s leg dropped to the floor, and he was unaware that he had even moved it up to hook around Iruka’s hips. He had been too far gone in bliss to even think that far. 

There was sweat across his brow, and he was far too hot and sticky in his clothes. Cum had splattered all over the front of his shirt. Nasty. He’d have to wash that when he got home.

His attention was brought to the sensation of Iruka stroking his hair, and giving small, weak thrusts of his hips. He was almost too sensitive, but it felt lovely. He moaned softly, weakly into Iruka’s ear. 

The chunin pulled out a few moments later, and Kakashi winced at the sensation. He’d definitely have a limp for at least a day, if not more. He felt sticky, and the sensation only compounded when he felt a warm, wet slide of cum dripping from his well used hole. 

Iruka pulled him into a kiss. Kakashi couldn’t help himself, and melted into it. It was too perfect. He kept expecting to wake up, to find that it was fake, or that it was a clever genjutsu. 

“Are you okay?” his partner murmured. Kakashi nodded, a smile creeping across his face.

“Perfect,” he responded.

“Awfully bold of you to call me over like that,” Iruka teased.

“What can I say? I’m entitled and usually get what I want,” Kakashi joked back. Iruka gave a little chuckle, as he reached down to Kakashi’s hands and stole back the hair tie that he’d slipped around his wrist. He carefully tied his hair back.

“Did you get what you wanted, then?” Iruka continued, smiling.

“Oh, I will if I get to see you again,” Kakashi answered. Iruka rolled his eyes, and his smile widened to a grin.

“You’re an idiot. This isn’t a one night thing, and if you thought it was, you’re not the genius everyone says you are,” he said. Kakashi opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by another deep kiss.

A knock at the door made both of them jump.

“Time’s up!” the voice called through the door. Kakashi looked up at Iruka.

“Your place or mine?” he asked. Iruka grinned, giddy. Kakashi felt like a lovestruck teenager. What kind of person was he now? Fucking his crush in the back room at a sex shop, who even does that?

“Mine,” Iruka responded and pulled him up. He winced as he stood up. His legs shook a little, but he righted himself. He grabbed a few tissues from the box on the table nearby and quickly wiped himself up, while Iruka did the same. 

“We’ll be out in a few minutes,” Kakashi called through the door, as he pulled his pants up.

“You look like a mess,” Iruka commented as he tucked himself back into his own pants.

“Because you made me one,” Kakashi remarked. Iruka made a face.

“C’mon, before someone sees you,” he shook his head.

“What if I want someone to see me?” he said, as he pulled his mask back up his face and carefully covered his sharingan again.

“Perv.”


End file.
